


The Tribulations of being Reincarnated as the Mentally Disturbed Villainess with Questionable Morals

by otomeRan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Isekai-ish, OC as Rika, Otaku Slang, Reincarnated as the 'Villainess', Spoilers, cursing, so many spoilers, so much cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomeRan/pseuds/otomeRan
Summary: The realization you’re not the one in control of your life. That there’s some higher power out there manipulating the events in your life.Not only that, but apparently there were indeed different realities and timelines. There was even the serious possibility that stories told by people are--in fact--real. If this wasn’t a special case then there is a high likelihood this has happened before. Different places. Different people. Different worlds.What kind of thing could possibly happen for this possibly groundbreaking discovery?Finding out you’ve been reincarnated into one of the said stories told by people.Not only that, but into a story you’ve known about in your past life!Yes. That’s Right. You remember your past life. You remember this story.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Situation Normal: All Fxxxed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers. So Many Spoilers.
> 
> A genre I've been obsessed with lately.  
> An idea running around in my head. Thought it'd be interesting.  
> Also testing out writing styles... It's more difficult for me than I thought.

It was a bolt from the blue.

The realization you’re not the one in control of your life. That there’s some higher power out there manipulating the events in your life.

Not only that, but apparently there were indeed different realities and timelines. There was even the serious possibility that stories told by people are--in fact--real. If this wasn’t a special case then there is a high likelihood this has happened before. Different places. Different people. Different worlds.

What kind of thing could possibly happen for this possibly groundbreaking discovery?

Finding out you’ve been reincarnated into one of the said stories told by people.

Not only that, but into a story you’ve known about in your past life!

Yes. That’s Right. You remember your past life. You remember this story.

How did you realize this? By hearing a certain someone introduce themselves.

“My name is V.”

I couldn’t help but stare at the guy in front of me.

Mint green hair. Mint green eyes. Tall AF.

There didn’t seem to be any fangirls around….

“As in V from BTS?”

This ‘V’ looked at me, head slightly tilted, he looked confused. “What’s BTS?”

So not a K-Pop star… They don't get more popular until later… Unless they don't even exist here...

“Are you cosplaying for Mystic Messenger?”

More confused looks. “Cosplay…? What is Mystic Messenger? Is it a social app?”

.......

Don't tell me…

  
  


I turn to look at the large photograph being displayed next to me…

I look down to see wisps of my long blonde hair running along past my shoulders.

I turn back to look up at the guy…

And smile.

  
  
  


I started speaking normally but….

Really.

I was freaking the fxxx out.

  
  


How could this be happening to me?! Mystic Messenger isn’t that kind of story!!!

And WHY?! Out of all people! Did I have to be reincarnated as the life-ruiner villain Rika?!

I just want to just lay down, 

Curl up into a ball.

And cry! 

This is so unfair! 

Why is life so unfair?! 

It would have been easier to just become a NEET and not have to deal with all this BS.

“...coffee?”

Huh..? 

Oh crap. 

I wasn’t paying attention at all. 

Because you know, life altering realizations are kind of difficult to process. 

It’s not like I expected this to happen to me. 

What was he saying again? 

Coffee? 

He wanted to go get coffee sometime, right? Like a date or something. So… Wasn’t it that scenario? When he first meets Rika? Okay, just continue smiling and nod. You can do something that simple and easy, right me? Yes. Yes… I’ll freak out and figure it all out in the comfort of my own room before I see V again.

But then… V is just looking at me, blinking. 

Like… he’s waiting for me.

Oh. YOU MEAN NOW?! IT WASN’T SOME OTHER DAY?!

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I’m not mentally prepared for this!

I don’t want that kind of relationship with V! I’ve never even liked him that way!

Just recalling how difficult playing his route was… 

It was rage-inducing. 

I still can’t believe I managed to finish it the first time, much less 6 times. There was no way I’d be willing to go through that hair pulling angst fest that was V’s route more than once. I still got the good ending the first runthrough and I didn’t even need a walkthrough for that. I should pat myself on the back for being a total boss when it came to otome games. Go me!

Hmm… 

But then again... 

I am Rika.

He wouldn’t be hung up on some other person. Well… obsessively hung up. Since… Well… I’m the person who’s apparently going to be the one he’s hung up on.

I totally do not want that… That’s…

That’d be annoying as hell.

But I’m Rika? Well... 

My body is Rika, but I’m not Rika inside.

Would that make a difference?

Wait.

Wait.

AM I GOING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE?!

WHAT HAPPENS IF I DON’T DATE V?!

Yoosung would be fine because he’s my cousin and I’ll see him whether I date V or not but...

Doesn’t Zen get into a serious accident? He was only okay because V had been stalking him because of Rika….

Ugh…. Not only do I ruin his life, but I totally turn V into a creepy stalker...

Seven and Saeran. Rika and V were like their guardians… If they weren’t together… Wouldn’t that mean the twins would be stuck with an abuser? There was even a chance they could get killed…

But… wouldn’t that mean that… 

I… 

Will one day murder their mother?! 

NOoooOOo! I don’t want to become a murderer!

Jaehee…. Err…. Okay. I don’t really make that much of a difference in her life. I’m just some rando that was friends with her boss...

Jumin becomes less of an ice block and discovers more emotions… Right? If he doesn’t meet Rika… Would he still be able to fall in love with MC normally?

Wasn’t it because of Rika that he learned he could trust people other than just his friend V? Well that trust was totally misplaced in Rika since she ruined his life too.

What about Elizabeth the Third? She wouldn’t even exist in their lives. She might even get adopted by someone else…

She was a source of stress for Jaehee, a health hazard to Zen, an emotional crutch to Jumin, and an endless source of entertainment for Seven…

Maybe not having her around wouldn’t totally end the world...

“...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so insistent today. You seem to be very distracted.”

I looked up at V. Wait. Since when did we sit down? I look down to see a plastic cup of iced coffee in my hands. When did I order and pay for my drink for that matter?! 

He has been talking to me and I wasn’t paying attention at all!! 

I’m being so rude!

All this is crazy. What normal person wouldn’t freak out knowing they’re responsible for the well being and sanity of a handful of people? 

Not only that. 

I’m basically going to become a calamity to those people later on in their life. 

Hell! I’m supposedly destined to even create a goddamn cult!

But…

I’m not Rika.

I could never be that Rika.

I don’t know what to say… But wasn’t this when Rika and V were talking about his photograph? The one she kept coming back to see at the gallery. From what I remember Rika had told V it made her feel happy and loved. Shouldn’t I say the same thing? Even though that wasn’t the reason why I kept coming back?

Rika cried when she saw it… But then again… I did too.

Even if it was for a different reason.

It would be easier to follow the original script, but... 

“It made me feel melancholic.”

V looked puzzled. “Melancholic?”

“That was what you wanted to know right? What I thought of your photograph.”

There was a slight furrow on V’s brow as he gave my answer some thought. “I’m not sure how to interpret it that way. Would you care to elaborate?”

I thought back on the photograph. “It looked ethereal. The flowers with the brightness of the sun shining on them. There was even some hazy-like effect. One could even imagine that’s what heaven probably looks like.”

V looked surprised. There was some kind of Aha! moment before he started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ah… Did you… lose someone recently?”

No. Not really. Since it was a long time ago in my past life. But if you really think about it, wouldn't my death itself count? It wasn’t that long ago when I realized I probably died to be reborn into this world.

“No... It was more along the lines of existentialism. The sun will set in the evening and flowers will eventually wither, but that photograph--in that world--it will always be sunny and those flowers will never die. It’s like the perfect moment in time captured and made eternal… At least for as long as that photograph exists and people can see it.”

V stared.

Uhhh… Was what I said that weird? Will the story still play out even though I gave him a different answer?

V smiled. “You remind me of my friend. I should introduce you two sometime. Maybe it will give him a better appreciation for the arts.”

What.

Doesn’t he only have one real friend? Then… Wouldn't that be Jumin..?

ISN’T THAT TOO EARLY?!

Hey V. 

We’re not dating. 

We’re not even friends yet for that matter!

Right now we’re just strangers that just met and you’re already wanting to introduce me to other people in your life? 

Not only that, it's your one and only best friend, Han Jumin. 

Why are you suddenly doing this?

Maybe I was quiet for too long or something but V’s eyes suddenly widened, before his smile became just a bit awkward. MAN! I’m good at making this dude feel awkward. “Ah... I apologize for being rude. I didn’t even catch your name yet, and I’m already talking about introducing you to my friend. I promise it’s not for anything strange.”

Strange?

Why would that be…

Oh. 

My. 

God. 

Why would your mind take you there, V?

If I was like, you know, paranoid about some rando guy who suddenly decided to talk to me one day and he just wants to introduce me to his ‘friend’. 

Doesn’t that kind of sound like he was propositioning me for something sleazy AF?

How did V even come up with that line of thinking? Was he a closet pervert?! Or was he just super aware of the things he says to people? Or is he just paranoid? Or are the both of us just overthinking everything?

“Errr... No worries. I believe you... You don’t seem like a bad slime...”

“Slime?”

“Sorry! I mean person! You don’t seem like a bad person!”

Ahhhh… Why was the first thought in my head to reassure him was to use an overused meme from a game?

“Then... You wouldn’t mind giving me your name?”

Uhhhhhh crap.

What name should I give him? Definitely not Rika. Because I am not Rika. Yeahhh. No way was that name ever going to be used.

Mina? My ‘birth’ name from this life? It’s not like I have super great memories of the orphanage or anything... So maybe that’d be too depressing.

Serena? The name my adopted mom gave me? I loved it because it totally gave off Sailor Moon vibes. Even if my ‘mom’ is kinda uhhh overzealously religious.

Maybe my old name from my past life?

.....

I’m not that person anymore.

I promised I wouldn’t be that person anymore when I realized I’d gotten a second chance at life.

Maybe.

Maybe this could be a new start for me. Not only for me, but for the role this life is supposed to play.

So.

“Eva.”

V blinked. “No family name?”

Family? The people I live with aren’t really my family though.

“Not really. I just thought I’d give you a name I’d like to be called since we’re friends now… Right…?”

V blinked. Gee he sure does that a lot huh?

“Wouldn’t it be more sensible for friends to give each other their actual name? It would be a sign of trust, right?”

…

Pot meet kettle, Kim Jihyun. 

It’s not like you gave me your real name either! I only know because of my past life.

I stared at V and gave him my most sarcastic impression. “Gee. Mr. V, I thought since you gave me your preferred name I’d just return the favor.”

There was a wide smile on his lips now. Damn. There’s no denying this guy is HOT AF when he smiles like that. If I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought he was some kind of player or something.

“Just V is fine, Miss Eva. I’m sure we’ll become good friends in the future.”

......

“Just Eva is fine.”

We talked a bit more before finally trading contact information on Kakao Talk. What a relief. I was nervous most of the time, but if I try to keep it as platonic as possible then it’s just like being on autopilot. I don’t even have to really think too much about what I’m saying…

  
  


I laid back on my bed to stare up at the starry stickered ceiling in my bedroom.

I’m damned if I become a part of their lives or damned if I don’t. Since there’s no choice… I might as well do the best I can.

…..

Which means I now have to actually socialize with people….

  
  
  


Wait.

Rika becomes the head of the RFA….

Which means.

I would have to talk to a ton of people.

Plan big parties with actual people. Not just regular everyday people either. Some of them were actually big wigs and rich AF.

Not only that.

Rika was the leader; didn’t she have to become some kind of public speaker or something at those parties?

Was it too late to become a NEET?

Ding~

I automatically picked up my phone on reflex. There was a message.

> _-I had a great time today. If you’re available we should meet up sometime. I’ll introduce you to my friend then too.-_

.......

> _-Sure, that sounds good. I’m free whenever you are.-_

To be honest I really want to cry tears of blood or something. It would at least be some kind of physical representation of what I’m feeling right now. No one could possibly understand this suffering.


	2. Everything is NOT okay, you axxxxxx!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Profanity and Badmouthing/insulting a character

They say you should never meet your heroes.

I never thought such a saying would ever be relevant to me.

I thought:

I like certain actors because they're good actors. Even if their personality isn't what I expected, why should it matter? They're still in that movie/show I liked. They were great in that role and I wouldn't mind seeing them performing in a different one; but if they suck, then I can still go back to their previous work.

I like the music this artist made. Even if their new stuff disappoints, their original and previous works still exists for me to enjoy.

It doesn’t make sense to be disappointed, because humans are all different, and they will inevitably make mistakes or do things you can not account for. It’s a waste of time to think too much about it. Why stress out by having high expectations?

Basically what it means is I am comforted by the fact I usually don't have high expectations in anything. I have materials I am satisfied with going back to. 

The only thing that could possibly depress me is if the food doesn't meet my expectations. Nothing is worse than the literal taste of disappointment. 

However. 

Han Jumin is possibly the only person who could ever make me question myself when it comes to this.

Because I really did have high expectations. 

Possibly stupidly high.

I mean come on!  
He's a super hot adorabable dork with mad skills. I loved Han Jumin in Mystic Messenger!  
I may not have been a super obsessed fan to the point of celebrating his birthday with an actual cake, or blowing a fortune for his merch and fan art.

But.

In my past life, I totally had a bag dedicated to Han Jumin's face. He also made frequent appearances around my house. I didn't spend a fortune, but it was enough to show I was a little crazy over this character.

I'm sure my parents must be so proud to uncover my unhealthy obsession with a game character as well as my more… questionable fangirling hobbies after my death.

But I digress. 

The point is, I should have known this somewhere in my hazed fangirling brain.

That amazing hot AF Han Jumin.

Is kind of sexist.

“I’m sure you’ve become ‘friends’ with many others similar to V.”

Okay, not just kind of sexist—he’s totally Sexist with a capital S!

“I am offended! Just because you don’t agree with my views that dating more than one person at a time before you get married is normal, doesn’t mean I’m some kind of soul sucking succubus.”

“Those are your words. Not mine.”

“You definitely implied it with the way you said "friends" just now! V! He definitely meant it like that!” While I may have been ratting out Han Jumin, the sexist asshole, to V; I was still giving my best glare of death to the Sexist.

Even if we haven’t known each other for that long, it’s not like we hadn’t been messaging each other often for the past two weeks. I’m 1000% sure V will back me up on this. They all totally fell in love with MC in less than 11 days, for god’s sake.  
V will definitely back me up, right?. Since he’s V. He’s like a saint and defender of women or something.

“Ah… I’m sure Jumin doesn’t mean it that way. He just has a terrible time expressing himself to the opposite gender… Please don’t be too upset.”

Betrayal… You definitely know my name.

Well… It makes sense.  
Bros before hoes right?  
He’s known Jumin since they were both kids.  
I’m just some hussy that V just met.

But…  
I thought you likeded me V!  
Aren’t guys supposed to be super duper nice to the girl they liked?  
I turn to look at the asshole.  
He’s looking like such a smug MF.  
I want to punch him as much as I want to smoosh him.

Who wouldn’t?   
Jumin is HOT AF!  
Totally my type.  
If he wasn’t such a sexist asshole.  
….And wore glasses.

All about the megane*, bitches.

. . . .

I may end up forever alone in this life.

Who will ever beat hot guys that will end up totally devoted to you after they kiss kiss fall in love* with you?

“...is as ditzy as one of my father’s women. She’s not even mentally present.”

. . . .

Say what, you asshole?!

Just because I get lost in thought sometimes doesn’t make me ditzy! I am totally smart yo!

I took a lonnnggg and deep calming breath. 

“I apologize. It’s just that I have major rage issues which sometimes require time to calm myself before I say or do something we will no doubt both regret. You should also probably look into getting some help seeing as you have such a vicious tongue. I wouldn’t be surprised to find out if you have offended or mentally scarred people with it.”

After that both V and Jumin just gawked at me.

Fxxx…. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so honest with my feelings.

V started laughing. Jumin looked offended. Go me!

“Ha.. In some ways she’s right, Jumin.”

“I don’t believe she is. I am well adept at speaking with others, no matter the gender. What matters is the social situations in which those conversations are taking place.”

“So… What you’re saying is, you’re only an asshole on a personal level.”

V continued to laugh while Jumin got angry.

I can’t help but smile. Jumin is totally being tsuntsun* right now. He totally looks like a cute angry little kitten with it’s fur all standing up.

“There’s no benefit in being unnecessarily kind to others.”

Sigh… Is this why Jumin never had any friends? He and Rika only became friends because of V. Right?

So… How can I make Jumin be a nicer person… Well… Simply put. “It doesn’t cost a thing to be kind. Aren’t you being stingy?”

Jumin immediately had an answer to my reasonable outlook on being nice. “It’s bothersome. Why should I automatically be expected to be overly ‘kind’ to others? It would be setting up for future and unnecessary entanglements as more expectations will be placed upon me.”

I tried REALLY hard not to frown too much at this. “I don’t know. Common human decency? Haven’t you ever heard of the golden rule; Do unto others as you would have them do unto you?”

“I am already doing so.”

What. 

I must look confused AF because Jumin actually sighed, SIGHED, at me before gracing my plebeian self with an explanation.

“I find being overly kind to strangers unnecessary. Although I understand the need in certain situations, however if given the choice I’d rather not. If others could keep their emotions in check, ridding themselves of such frivolous niceties, things would be much clearer—simpler. Progress would be much more efficient by forgoing niceties, imagine how much more time and effort would be saved by not having to consider the feelings of others.”

Han Jumin.

I am so sorry I underestimated you.

You’re basically saying it’s a pain in the ass being nice to people.  
And I can’t even disagree!  
Because it totally is a pain!

But…

Nobody is going to like you if you act like an asshole.

People are lazy. Ain’t nobody gunna take the time to see you’re just emotionally constipated. If you don’t at least try to meet halfway then neither side will be able to empathize. Jumin… By being unable to empathize, you’ll end up being lonely without even knowing it, because you just don't get it! And I totally 100 percent blame your womanizing daddy and all the gold digging mommies you’ve ever had.

If I could I’d stab ‘em all in the eye with a super hot french fry.

Because now it’s supposed to be my job to somehow unthaw this human ice cube just enough to possibly kiss kiss fall in love with MC. Or at least help him live a less lonely life.

“You’re right. Being nice is overrated. All it is another way to build up stress.”

Jumin shut up after that. He also looked at me like I’m some kind of alien. I totally made ‘The Han Jumin’ speechless. Go me!

“But being nice is just another way to get people to recognize you. To acknowledge you—to try and empathize with you. If you start off without it, all you will build with others is resentment. People will not try to understand someone they do not like.”

“I do not care what others think nor do I need more people in my life. It is enough that I have my father and a good friend in V. As for others...I can simply earn their respect with the indisputable fact of my ability.”

. . . . 

UGHhhhhHHh… Aren’t you basically a highly functional hikikomori* then?! I don’t know how to people either but at least I try when I have to!   
I should just go with the flow and slowly drag him away from a forever alone life and hopefully when he finds ‘the one’ he’ll be less inclined to lock them up in a uguu cage of love* or something.  
BUT! It just bothers me SO muCH!  
Not only are you sexist, holding shit against all women because of your daddy issues, but you’re also socially constipated, and kinda socially dependent on your one true friend there buddy.  
Slowly take another deep breath, me. The Sexist requires time and patience. Why else was he part of the deep routes?

“Fine! I’ll just have to make you see the light by making you experience everything your damn self then! Let’s see you fail to empathize then!”

Jumin frowned at me, like a totally hardcore ‘I am so disappointed in you, you idiot’ kind of frown. 

Fxxx I said that out loud didn’t I?

At least is V smiling at me. Which means I must be doing something right, right?

We ended up saving each other’s contact info anyways.

The fact that I saved him as ‘The Sexist Hikikomori’ is something Han Jumin doesn’t need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *megane - Japanese for glasses  
> *kiss kiss fall in love - the beginning of the opening song for Ouran High School Host Club, a shoujo anime. For those who know what it is, the answer is YES, I LOVE KYOYA!  
> *tsuntsun - ('to turn away in disgust or anger'), half of what is the more well known tsundere.  
> *hikikomori - according to Wikipedia it's Japanese literal meaning is "pulling inward, being confined", i.e., "acute social withdrawal". They are reclusive adolescents or adults who withdraw from society and seek extreme degrees of isolation and confinement.  
> *uguu cage of love - I first heard this term reading an otome game review made by Breadmasterlee. It's been something that comes to mind often, seeing as how usually when you end up with a yandere love interest, the bad ending results in being locked up by said love interest. 
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> But if you've ever stopped to think what a conservative Asian man would be like. You'd theorize the same thing!
> 
> I mean! Jumin basically made Jaehee cut her hair short and wear glasses to look 'unappealing' or something! Perhaps Jumin is above such things, and he only did that kind of thing because he's scared his dad would hit on his PA, but STILL! It's kinda sexist to be telling your female employee to adhere to a certain 'look' that doesn't have anything to do with her actual job.
> 
> As far as dating goes. Well... it just makes sense to me. I mean what is 'dating' anyway? In my experience, it feels a little awkward to ask. 'Can I date you?' It's mostly two people who are kind of interested in each other, spending time together. You might end up spending more time with one person than others, and you may end up getting more serious later on. Once you get more serious that'd be a different story, but if you're not seriously dating someone... Why do you have to be exclusive to that person you just got to know?
> 
> Why else would there be a status of going steady or being in a committed relationship? You should be free to do as you please and be able to make your own choices by experimenting if you want to! Everybody has the right to date however they want! If you're not trying to be a homewrecker, then why does anyone have the right to make you feel bad?

**Author's Note:**

> NEET - Not in Education, Employment, or Training


End file.
